goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
9 volt and 18 volt on the muppet show
Transcript (9 volt and 18 volt enters the muppet theatre) Pops: hey kids, who are ya? 9 volt: i’m 9 volt, and this is my buddy, 18 volt Pops: your buddy? 9 volt: yes, in warioware twisted, we got in trouble at school Pops: really? 18 volt: yes, in the epilogue, his mother shouts to my friend that it’s past his bedtime and tells me to go back home Pops: well you kids aren’t in the double trouble 9 volt: so today, we planned to sing move your feet Pops: by junior senior? 18 volt: yes, the catwalk scene from white chicks was funny, it made you laugh? Pops: tee here, yes, anyways, run along! (Audience laughs) Kermit: It's the Muppet Show, with our very special guest, 9 volt and 18 volt! Yaaaaay!!!! (Theme plays) Chorus girls: It's time to play the music, it's time to light the lights, it's time to meet the muppets on the Muppet Show tonight. Chorus boys: It's time to put on makeup, it's time to dress up right, it's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight. Kermit: To introduce our guest star, that's what i'm here to do, so it makes me really happy, to introduce to you, 9 volt and 18 volt! 9 volt: i’m 9 volt, hit the start button! 18 volt: i’m 18 volt, ready for anything! (Began singing) 9 Volt: Can't stop, can't stop the feet Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah 18 Volt: Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet P P P people in the street C'mon everybody and move your feet Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah Both: Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing my song And you, you, you, you, you sing along Just put, put, put, put my record on And all of your troubles are dead and gone Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Yeah! (Ends) Kermit: but before we go, let's give a warm thank you to our guest stars since 2003, ladies and gentlemen, 9 volt and 18 volt, Yaaaaay!!!! 9 volt: Thank you, I had a wonderful time! 18 volt: me neither, this made our night! Kermit: good, and also, as a gift, we have a muppet likeness of you guys Muppet 9 volt: wow! My muppet likeness Muppet 18 volt: that was, cool! Kermit: Thank you, you guys are awesome, and we'll see you next time on the Muppet Show!